Crystal Clear
by Angel-baby-520
Summary: Hermione has a Foreign Exchange student. She also finds out she adopted.


**Crystal Clear**

By SweetWonder

**Chapter One **

Hi! My name is Mia Terrence Verona. I'm a seventh year at a Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a Pureblood whose line is more pure than the Malfoy's. At the beginning of the summer, my parents told me I had a twin sister her real name is Mya Bailey Verona but at Hogwarts they call her Hermione Granger. I became great friends with her. I even asked her parents to tell her. They say they're going to tell her later. So I fine, I guess. This summer I spent it with the Grangers. They're very nice. Oh! I forgot Draco Malfoy doesn't even know this. I also gave Hermione a makeover plus myself. She got her untamed hair tamed it is a sleek Lt. Brown w/ blond highlights. She also learned how to put makeup on. She also went on a diet and became a vegetarian. I got my hair sleeked and it is now a darker shade of Lt. Brown w/ blond highlights. I also got new makeup. I went on the same diet and became a vegetarian. We also went to the gym everyday at 2 p.m. to 5 p.m. She went from a size 12 to a size 8 in pants, so duh I got her a new wardrobe. I went from a size 10 to a size 8 in pants, so I got my new wardrobe. Ok let's put you back to the summer.

**Flashback **

(Hermione's Pro)

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger." I said. We got a foreign exchanged student plus she is a witch so I can talk to her a lot.

"Hi I'm Mia Verona." She said

"Wait, the family Verona is more pure than the Malfoy's so why are you living with me a wait let me quote someone "MUDBLOOD"?

"Well I wanted to know the life of a muggle-born. Is that a problem?"

"No, but you called me a muggle-born NOT a Mudblood."

"Yeah so"

"Well pureblood that are in the purest line usually call me a Mudblood"

"Mya, Mia, come down we have something to tell you" her mother called

"Coming" We yelled back

Once downstairs I saw my parents, Malfoy's Mom, and I think Mia's Parents.

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy, Mom Dad what's going on?" I asked

(Mia's Pro)

Mya and I went downstairs only to see Draco's Mom and my Parents.

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy, Mom Dad what's going on?" Mya asked

"Mya baby, we're not your real parents, Darling. Mya we'd like you to meet Narcissa Draco's Mom. Jennifer and Jake Mia's parents." Her dad told her

"Mya 17 years ago I couldn't have children. Your real parents are Jennifer and Jake. The reason they gave you to us was the fact that you and Mia were in grave danger. So in order to protect you and Mia one of you needed to be safe incase Voldemort came after you two one of you two needed to be safe in order for Harry to defeat him, but we guess Harry didn't need yours or Mia's power. Since Voldemort is defeated you can go live with your real family." Her Mom said

"No, No, No I'm not going to live with them." She screamed "I'm staying here with you"

"Mya you will be able to come back and visit them during your breaks, but we need you and Mia so you two can gain full control of your powers." My Mom said

"So Ok I'll go but why is Narcissa here?"

"Oh, about that when you were born your parents and Lucius and I came together and we did a betrothal with you and Draco."

"WHAT?" Mya and I both screamed

"Can't we like call it off unless it is a Wizarding betrothal?"

"Wow, you are good" a voice behind us said

"Leave Me alone, Malfoy" Mya said

"That's not a nice way to treat your fiancée" he said back

"So don't tell me IT IS a Wizarding betrothal" she said

My parents, Narcissa, Her parents, and Draco all nodded.

"Ok now that we have that settled. Draco help Mya and Mia pack" My Mom said

"No, that's not necessary for me. Draco can help Mya." I stated

"Fine" Mya and Draco say at the same time

I giggle a little; they both are starting to hate me. 'I really want Draco to marry me but oh well I'm sure I'll find someone' I think

(Draco's Pro)

'I swear Mia did that on purpose. Oh well Mya is a lot cuter than her though' I thought.

"Mya, Hurry up" I yell

"I would like to but aren't you suppose to help" she screams back

"NO I'm not helping you"

"Fine"

She comes out with a skirt that goes up just above the knees.

"Why are you wearing that?" I ask

"Because I can" She answers

"Well I won't let my fiancée wear that."

"Why would you care?'

"Because I really like you" I mumble

"What I can't hear you?"

"I like you" I mumble again but louder

"What"

"I... wait you're doing that on purpose" I say

"I know" she blushes afterwards.

"Let me guess you heard the first time"

"Yeah"

"OK do you like me too?"

"Yes"

Perfect now I can kiss her. I move in to kiss her but her lips are already on mine. We both deepen the kiss just a little then the door open to reveal…


End file.
